Episode 4: Faith
"Faith" is the fourth episode of Life is Strange 2. It was released on August 22, 2019 for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Synopsis Official "The saga picks up in a Humboldt County, California hospital room where Sean, gravely wounded, wakes up to find that Daniel is still missing. Under arrest, and facing tough questions from law enforcement, Sean is running out of options. Only quick thinking and unexpected allies can secure his freedom. Searching for Daniel under the scorching Nevada sun and through freezing desert nights, Sean must make his toughest choices yet. Puerto Lobos and the dream of freedom have never felt so far away. Will Sean’s faith in Daniel be rewarded – or is the younger wolf lost forever?"Square Enix Press Center - Life Is Strange 2 Episode 4 Trailer Revealed (August 19, 2019) Checkpoints #New Perspectives #Leap of Faith #Highway to Haven #Trespassing #The Long Haul #Miracles #Open Hearts #Brothers in Arms #Hidden Scriptures #Dust to Dust Characters * Sean Diaz * Joey Peterson * Maria Elena Flores * Finn (Determinant) * Merrill (Determinant) * Esteban Diaz * Daniel Diaz * Lyla Park (Dream) * Mike Wilson * Chad Michaels * Anton Oates * Lisbeth Fischer * Nicholas Durand * Sarah Lee Hackerman * Karen Reynolds * Jacob Hackerman * Robert Hackerman * Helen Miller * Derek Deaths * Lisbeth Fischer (Determinant) - In the end of the episode, Lisbeth will be blocking the church exit, preventing Karen, Daniel, and Sean from escaping the fire. Sean has the choice of having Daniel forcefully move her with his power or shoot her with Nicholas’s gun. There is also the possibility of Daniel attacking her with his power; he can strangle her or Sean can shoot her while she is being strangled. Licensed Soundtrack * Meaning (Choral Version) - Cascadeur (End cutscene) Reception * On Metacritic, the episode has a Metascore of 82/77/73 and a User Score of 5.8/5.2/6.5 for PCMetacritic Life is Strange 2: Episode 4 PC / PS4Metacritic Life is Strange 2: Episode 4 PS4 / Xbox OneMetacritic Life is Strange 2: Episode 4 Xbox One respectively * Steam user reviews were mixedSteam Store Life is Strange 2: Episode 4 * GameSpot rated the episode "good" with a rating of 7/10.Life Is Strange 2: Episode 4 Review - Gotta Have Faith (August 26, 2019) * TBC Achievements There are nine achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox for finding collectibles or completing drawings. Trivia * The checkpoint title "Highway to Haven" is a reference to the classic rock song " " by AC/DC. * The achievement "Chiaroscuro" may be a reference to Mark Jefferson's photography style in the original Life is Strange. Gallery Concept Art Lis2_ep4_header-old.png|Incomplete early version of the episode's promotional banner. LiS2-E3-Wastelands_Keyart-incompete.png|Incomplete early promotional version of the episode's key art. LiS2-E3-Wastelands_Keyart-compete.png.jpg|Complete version of the episode's key art. Promo Screenshots E4-Promo-1.jpg E4-Promo-2.jpg E4-Promo-3.jpg E4-Promo-4.jpg Trailers Life is Strange 2 - Episode 4 Coming Soon|Teaser shown at the end of Episode 3 Life is Strange 2 - Episode 4 Launch Trailer ESRB References pt-br: Episódio 4: Faith es:Episodio 4: Faith Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes (Season 2) Category:Episodes Category:Episode 4: Faith